Loves' Baby Bond
by ElaineDex
Summary: How will the women of Atlantis cope when the men introduce a temporary 'no sex' ban on them?
1. Chapter 1

Date : 02.11.2007

Title : Loves' Baby Bond

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 1 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Warnings : Some Strong Language (poss), Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Secret.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : How will the women of Atlantis cope when the men introduce a temporary 'no sex' ban on them?**

In the three months since Dr Ellie Lorne had discovered she was pregnant a lot had happened on Atlantis.

Dr Carson Beckett had sadly been killed, Dr Elizabeth Weir had been lost to the Replicators, Colonel Samantha Carter replacing her as the Head of the city and Dr Kate Heightmeyer had lost her life in tragic circumstances, but as usual, life on Atlantis went on.

**oooo**

"Twins??", Major Evan Lorne cried as he stared at the monitor and Dr Jennifer Keller laughed at the look of total shock on his and Ellie's faces as she performed the ultrasound scan upon Ellie.

"Are you sure?", Ellie asked then blushed when Keller looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"It's hard to tell but there are definitely two little babies in there", she said and Lorne grinned broadly.

"Twins", he repeated his earlier statement and Ellie laughed a little nervously and Lorne took her hand in his as Keller wiped the gel from Ellie's stomach and she sat back up.

"Well, everything seems fine with you and your 'babies'. You're just coming to the end of your first trimester so in light of your history I'd like to see you again in say another two weeks", Keller said and Lorne looked at her worriedly.

"Why? Do you think the same thing could happen again….that Ellie might miscarry?", he asked, concern obvious in his voice and Ellie swallowed past the fast forming lump in her throat.

"There is no reason to believe that the same thing could happen again Major….it's merely a precaution", Keller replied and he nodded, smiling at Ellie as she swung her legs off the bed.

Keller sighed as she realised that the two of them had become a little quiet and she said,

"Enjoy the fact that you're going to have twins and try not to let the past spoil this experience for you. As I said there is absolutely no reason to suspect that another miscarriage is on the cards…..so go be happy".

"Thank you", Ellie said as Lorne wrapped an arm around her waist.

They left the infirmary and stopped in the corridor outside.

"Twins!", they both said at the same time and Ellie laughed as Lorne wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

**OOoOO**

In the mess hall Sheppard was watching Lyssa as she ate her second portion of apple crumble.

"What?", she asked him when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Are you gonna eat all of that?", he asked, amusement clear in his tone and Lyssa lowered her spoon as she smoothed a hand over the rounded abdomen.

"This is the babies' share", she said matter-of-factly and Sheppard nodded.

"Oh….I see", he said and Lyssa stuck her tongue out at him as Ellie and Lorne approached their table.

"We're having twins!", Lorne announced happily as they sat down and Sheppard's eyes widened.

"Oh my God……Major, we need to start hiding the food or seriously, there is gonna be none for us to eat", he said and Lorne and Ellie looked at him with confusion written upon their faces.

"What……?", Lorne asked and Lyssa glared at Sheppard before she turned to Ellie and Lorne.

"That's fantastic news….I'm so pleased for you both", she said and Ellie practically glowed as she smiled at Lyssa then looked at Lorne.

"Actually…..I'm not really hungry….at least not for food", she said and Sheppard raised his eyebrows until Lyssa smacked his arm and he looked away.

"Ellie….", Lorne said almost shyly but Ellie stood and grabbed his hand.

"Come on", she urged him, then looked at Lyssa and Sheppard.

"We'll see you guys later", she told them as she dragged Lorne away.

They had almost reached their quarters when Chrissie, Lorne's cousin approached them from the opposite direction.

"Hey guys", Chrissie said, noting they looked exceptionally happy, even more than they had for the last three months.

"What's going on?", she asked suspiciously as Ellie and Lorne grinned at her.

"We're having twins!", they replied in unison and Chrissie gasped in surprise then laughed as she hugged first Ellie and then Lorne.

"I am so happy for you both", she said pulling away from Lorne who replied,

"Thanks Chris".

"You're welcome…..look Evan, could I just have a quick word with Ellie?", she replied and Lorne nodded.

"Sure…I'll head on to our room", he said, squeezing Ellie's shoulder as he passed her and she watched him go dreamily.

"Jeez you have it bad", Chrissie laughed and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah….in the worst way", she sighed then dragged her eyes away from her husbands retreating ass as Chrissie cleared her throat loudly to get her attention.

"Sorry…what did you want me for?", Ellie asked and Chrissie glanced around to make sure they were alone.

"Did you talk to Evan yet about me and Ronon?", she asked and Ellie groaned inwardly.

"No….there has never seemed a good opportunity you know with everything that's happened around here lately and stuff. But….he's in a good mood now with finding out about the babies so I'll go talk to him".

"Right now?", Chrissie asked pushily and Ellie smiled.

"Yes….right now", she replied.

Chrissie touched Ellie's arm and began to move away.

"Let me know a.s.a.p what he says", she said.

"Will do", Ellie replied heading the way Lorne had gone.

Once inside she saw Lorne stood out on their balcony and she headed out to join him.

"Hey", she said slipping her arms around his middle and laying her cheek against his back.

"Hey", Lorne replied, his hands covering hers.

"So……are you happy?", Ellie asked and Lorne laughed, twisting so that he faced her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think?", he replied, pressing his mouth to hers and she leaned more into him.

After a few moments Ellie said, "Evan…..I need to talk to you about something".

"What is it?", Lorne asked, his hands caressing her back and Ellie had to force herself to concentrate.

"It's about Chrissie…..and who she's been seeing lately", she said and Lorne looked at her.

"Chrissie's seeing someone?", he said sounding surprised and Ellie watched as he started to frown.

"I hope she hasn't gotten herself involved with one of my men…she knows she's not supposed……", he began but Ellie cut him off.

"It's Ronon", she announced.

Lorne stared at her, his eyes not giving anything away and she started to say,

"Now before you go berserk I really think…….", she trailed off as Lorne smiled and it was Ellie's turn to frown as she looked at her husband.

"Why are you smiling?", she asked suspiciously and Lorne pulled her close against him again.

"Because if Ronon has finally found himself someone then I don't have to worry anymore that he's always trying to get you back and I don't care if it's Chrissie or not, just so long as he doesn't hurt her", he explained and Ellie looked at him sternly.

"Evan…..Ronon hasn't been trying to get me back…..", she said and Lorne raised an eyebrow at her.

"Trust me, a guy knows when another man is after his wife and Ronon has been watching you ever since we got together".

"Well if he was, he isn't anymore…believe me…he's totally smitten with Chrissie", Ellie said firmly and Lorne nodded.

"Good….now….I think it's time you had a lie down Mrs Lorne", he said suddenly scooping her up into his arms.

"I can walk", Ellie mumbled although she had no real objections to being in her husband's arms.

He placed her gently on their bed and she expected him to join her but he didn't and she pouted at him as he began to get his easel and paints out of a cupboard.

"What are you doing?", she asked sounding frustrated and Lorne bit back a smile, knowing she had wanted him to join her but he had other ideas.

He thought they should avoid making love so as not to cause any un-necessary risks with her pregnancy, the only thing was that he hadn't told Ellie his plan yet.

"I'm going to paint you whilst you have a nap", he said and Ellie stared at him.

"What?", she asked and Lorne smiled.

"Go to sleep Ellie".

**OOoOO**

The next morning Ellie, Chrissie, Lyssa and Teyla were having coffee together".

"So Evan didn't go into crazy, over-protective mode?", Chrissie asked incredulously and Ellie shook her head.

"No….he's okay with you and Ronon….just so long as Ronon doesn't hurt you".

"Wow….", Chrissie said then added miserably, "I can't get Ronon to have sex with me….is that normal?".

Lyssa nearly choked on her sip of milk and her eyes flew to Ellie's as both of them knew what Ronon was like in the bedroom department.

Teyla watched on with interest as both Lyssa and Ellie struggled for something to say.

Eventually, to help them out she said,

"I think that if Ronon is holding back then it is because he thinks you are a very special woman".

"Yes….that's it", Ellie said and Lyssa nodded in agreement.

"But how soon did you and Evan have sex?", Chrissie asked of Ellie.

"Ah……well…..we didn't date at first….we just….ah..Chrissie, are you certain you want to know this type of stuff", she replied and Chrissie nodded, not looking at all embarrassed.

"What you're trying to tell me is that you had sex pretty much straight away", she said and Ellie nodded, glancing at Lyssa who was smirking at her….but not for long.

"What about you and Colonel Sheppard?", Chrissie said and Lyssa's smile vanished.

"Well……we er……….", Lyssa began but Chrissie held her hands up.

"Its okay..I get it……Ronon just mustn't find me that attractive or he'd have ripped my clothes clean off by now", she said glumly and Teyla raised her eyebrows at the thought.

**oooo**

Over on the guy's table, Sheppard turned to Lorne just as Ronon and Major Reece joined them.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?", he said and Lorne shrugged, nodding to Ronon who looked marginally surprised by Lorne's gesture.

"Could be anything", he answered and Sheppard frowned.

"That's what worries me", he said, sipping his coffee then nearly spitting it back out as Lorne said to Ronon.

"Ellie tells me you've been seeing my cousin".

"That's right", Ronon replied and Sheppard glared at him.

"You've been seeing someone and you didn't tell me?!", he said sounding offended and Ronon sat back in his chair.

"Chrissie wanted to wait until Lorne knew", Ronon replied and Sheppard folded his arms.

"I see", he then turned back to Lorne, "And you don't have a problem with him and…..Chrissie isn't it?".

"Yes her name is Chrissie and no…I don't have a problem…just so long as you treat her well", Lorne replied, looking directly at Ronon as he said the last few words.

Major Reece sat and waited for some kind of argument to kick off but it never came.

In fact, quite the opposite happened.

Ronon leaned his elbows on the table and said almost secretively,

"Actually…we haven't even slept together yet".

"You haven't?", Sheppard blurted and even Lorne raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No….I told her we should wait….do things properly", Ronon told them and the other three men stared at him for a moment until eventually Lorne piped up,

"I'm thinking of telling Ellie that we can't make love until after the twins are born…..I don't want to take any chances with this pregnancy, not after the last time".

Ronon and Sheppard nodded seriously and then Sheppard said,

"Hey…maybe Lyssa and I should take things easy in that department too, I mean she's still got two and a half to three months to go".

"You should maybe consider it", Reece said, "My ex was pregnant and we lost the baby……she blamed the sex and to be fair, we did go at it some".

"When Ellie was pregnant with Hope we didn't have sex at all….but then again we weren't exactly together properly at the time", Ronon said and Lorne nodded, not offended by what Ronon had said, merely interested.

"I was thinking of asking Teyla out", Reece said out of the blue and Sheppard made an 'ooooh' noise.

"What does that mean?", Reece asked warily.

"Teyla is not the kinda girl who does sex on a first date", he advised and Ronon laughed.

"How do you know?", he asked and Sheppard coloured a little.

"I don't, I'm just saying that I don't think she would be…that's all".

"So….we're all in agreement then", Lorne said, "The no sex ban is officially in place?".

The others nodded and Sheppard said,

"And if anyone is caught breaking the ban the punishment will be a whole day helping McKay with whatever he chooses to give us to do".

The others groaned and their unlikely pact was made.

Now all they had to do was tell the women!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 04.11.2007

Title : Loves' Baby Bond

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 2 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Warnings : Some Strong Language (poss), Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Secret.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : How will the women of Atlantis cope when the men introduce a temporary 'no sex' ban on them?**

Lyssa stood before Sheppard wearing not a stitch of clothing and he squirmed uncomfortably under the sheets.

"Ah……Lyss……are you not a little cold?", he asked and Lyssa grinned at him wickedly.

"Well I am but you could always warm me up", she said climbing on top of him, only the thin sheet between him and his wife's body.

"We could put the heating on….here….I'll just do that", he said, sitting up and manoeuvring her off of him whilst he got out of the bed and she realised he was wearing a pair of PJ's.

She sat staring at him, a stunned expression upon her beautiful face.

In all the time she had been with Sheppard, not once had he worn anything to bed.

"What the hell are they?", she asked and Sheppard refused to turn around as he fiddled with the thermostat.

"John?", Lyssa pressed and he groaned and headed back to the bed.

"Look……honey…..I think we should be careful in these last couple of months of the pregnancy", he said, reaching out to touch her bump and Lyssa cocked her head to one side as she looked at him.

"So you're saying you want to stop making love?", she asked and he nodded almost reluctantly.

"But why…..Dr Keller says its fine and I feel great so there's nothing to stop us, Lyssa said and Sheppard could feel his resolve slipping……..until he thought of a whole day at McKay's beck and call.

"My mind's made up Lyss. It's for yours and the baby's good", he said firmly as he slipped back under the sheets and pulled them up to his chin.

"You're serious aren't you", Lyssa stated incredulously and Sheppard nodded.

"Uh-huh".

Lyssa sighed and got into the bed next to him.

This just wouldn't do.

**OOoOO**

When they reached their quarters, Ellie pulled Lorne toward the bed, pressing hot kisses to his neck, her hands reaching for the button and zipper on his jeans and Lorne groaned as he fought an inner battle.

"Ellie……", he mumbled as they fell onto the bed and she straddled him.

"Hmm?", she asked as she pushed his T-shirt up and ran her hands up his abdomen and then followed the trail with her mouth.

"Ellie…..do you really think we should be doing this, I mean, aghhhhh…..Ellie…..", he trailed off as she suddenly moved down and freed his erection, her tongue gliding up and down its length.

He let his head fall backwards onto the bed and let her continue with her teasing.

'This at least couldn't do the babies any harm', he thought as he threaded his fingers into Ellie's hair and let the pleasure that she was giving him wash over him.

She teased him with her mouth, slowly driving him crazy and Lorne's hips jerked in response to her ministrations.

Just as he was about to explode, Ellie moved up over him and straddled him again.

"Ellie……wait……", he tried but his plea sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Wait for what?", Ellie asked, her voice husky and Lorne couldn't help the groan that escaped him as she moved her panties to one side and positioned herself above his aching length, the tip of him jutting at her entrance.

"We shouldn't…………..ahhhh…..Ellie….that feels so good", he moaned as she pressed herself down onto him, taking him inside of her a very slow, fantastic inch at a time.

He gripped her hips as she began to move against him at her own pace and he had to close his eyes to force himself not to flip her onto her back and pound the life out of her.

"Ohhh…Evan….", she moaned and Lorne slid his hands from her hips and cupped her bottom.

Ellie's orgasm gripped her quickly and fiercely and as he felt her start to relax, Lorne gripped her hips again and thrust upwards, bringing about his own release.

When their breathing returned to normal Ellie moved to Lorne's side and they faced one another, Lorne's arm draped over her.

"I needed that", she said grinning at him and Lorne moved closer to her and pressed his mouth to hers.

"Ellie…sweetheart….we should be careful….I don't want to take any chances this time. I don't want you to have to go through………", he stopped as she pressed her finger tips to his mouth.

"Everything will be fine this time Evan, I have a good feeling", she said and Lorne smiled and she moved her fingers and pushed them into his short hair.

"That may be so but I think we should avoid making love…….again", Lorne began but had to stop again as Ellie sat up and stared down at him.

"Are you serious?", she cried and he had to smile at her obvious disapproval of his suggestion.

"We really shouldn't have done what we just did", he said thinking that if the guys found out that he'd been the first one to cave in then they would have him straight round to McKay's lab before he could blink. From now on he had to be more stern and not let Ellie have her own way.

"But Evan……Dr Keller said it's fine for us to make love just so long as we take it slowly and besides I have six months to go yet….we can't not make love for six whole months", Ellie moaned and Lorne grinned.

"Yes we can……you just have to use willpower and restraint", he said and Ellie scowled at him.

There was no way she was going without sex for six months……..

**OOoOO**

Chrissie pushed Ronon down onto the bed and pinned his arms above his head.

"How about if I force you to make love to me?", she asked, clearly sounding frustrated and Ronon laughed.

"You think you could force me to do that?", he asked sounding sceptical and Chrissie nodded, moving one of her hands down the length of his body and resting one on his crotch and Ronon's eyes darkened as she gazed into them.

"I can have a damn good try", she said taking his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss.

She could feel Ronon's body growing hard under her hand as she rubbed and massaged and he groaned as he reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

"I want you", he growled and Chrissie nearly fainted from the surge of pleasure that rushed through her at his words.

"Then for God's sake Ronon have me…..please…..", she moaned, gasping when Ronon suddenly switched their positions and she found herself on her back beneath him.

She reached for the buckle on his pants but his hands caught hers.

"No", he said, moving away from her and Chrissie blinked at him.

"No?", she repeated, watching as he stood and paced the floor in front of her.

She sighed deeply.

"Look Ronon…..if our relationship isn't working for you…..if you don't find me attractive we can just….", she trailed off as Ronon suddenly sat by her side and gripped her face in his large hands again.

"That's not it….Chrissie I cant wait for us to…..it's just…..we should wait a bit longer", he said and Chrissie groaned.

"How much longer?", she wailed and Ronon shrugged.

"I dunno……just a while…..".

Chrissie looked at him and vowed that the very next time she got him anywhere remotely near a bed he was not going to get away.

**OOoOO**

Teyla and Major Reece hovered in Teyla's quarters' doorway.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Major…I enjoyed it very much", Teyla said and Reece smiled at her.

"Me too….and please, call me James".

Teyla smiled and he thought he saw her blush slightly.

"James", she repeated his name and he liked the way it sounded on her tongue.

"We could always do it again some time….if you'd like?", he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful and was relieved when she nodded.

"I would like that".

They smiled at one another before Reece said,

"Well…..goodnight then", and he bent to kiss her cheek but Teyla impulsively moved her head to the side so that his lips met hers.

She had thought that Major Reece was quite nice for some time now but had always kept it to herself, reluctant to get involved with any of the men from Earth for fear of rejection.

Reece groaned as his tongue danced with hers and he couldn't help pressing her back against the door frame, his hard body moulding itself to her soft curves.

Teyla ran her hands up his muscular arms and moaned as Reece's hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs brushed across her nipples.

She was feeling particularly wanton that evening and Major Reece wasn't helping matters.

She wrenched her mouth from his and said,

"Would you like to come inside?".

Reece groaned out loud at her choice of words and he had to force himself to move away from her as he remembered his pact with the other guys.

"Ah….Teyla….I'd love nothing more, believe me, its just…..I have to be on duty real early and I should get some rest", he said, not believing that he had just turned down the best offer he'd had in months.

"I understand", Teyla said, straightening her top and Reece felt like kicking himself.

He cupped one side of her face in his palm when he saw the look of hurt in her beautiful eyes and he said,

"Teyla……I do have to be up early but if you want to I would love to have many more dates with you. You don't have to sleep with me right from the first date, or even the second or third".

Teyla smiled, appreciating the fact that he was trying to make her feel better but the truth was, it had been a long time since she had been with a man and Reece had awakened her senses tonight and he could whistle if he thought she was waiting for the end of the second date, let alone the third!

"We should do this again tomorrow night", she said and Reece smiled weakly.

He needed a pep talk with the guys a.s.a.p.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 05.11.2007

Title : Loves' Baby Bond

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 3 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language (poss), Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Secret.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : How will the women of Atlantis cope when the men introduce a temporary 'no sex' ban on them?**

The next morning the two groups of men and women gathered on their separate tables for breakfast.

"So…how is everyone this morning?", Teyla asked and received a mixture of moans and groans from her girlfriends.

"Ronon 'still' won't give in to me", Chrissie announced and Lyssa sighed.

"John wore a pair of pyjamas to bed last night…..he never wears anything to bed and he said we should leave off making love until after the baby is born".

"Evan wants to do the same thing", Ellie said incredulously and Teyla thought for a moment before revealing.

"I had a date last night with Major Reece and I asked him to come in to my quarters but he gave me some big speech about not having to sleep with him right away".

Ellie and Lyssa, after getting over the initial shock of the fact that Teyla had gone on a date and not told them, looked at one another as Chrissie said,

"Look at them over there……they're up to something I can tell. They all look pretty shifty".

"Do you think they cooked up this plan to not have sex between them yesterday morning?", Lyssa asked and Ellie laughed.

"Well if they did, Evan fell at the first hurdle last night…..we made love before he gave me his little speech about being more careful".

They all looked over at the men's table and watched their respective other halves and they all had to conclude that they did look very shifty indeed.

**oooo**

"So how'd it go last night?", Sheppard asked of the others and Lorne felt himself sink lower in his chair as Ronon said,

"It's gettin' hard for me…..I've already been abstaining for longer than you guys".

"Teyla asked me in last night and I really don't know how the hell I walked away from her", Reece told them and Sheppard nodded.

"Lyssa wanted it last night and I had to tell her we should wait until after the baby is born…she didn't look too pleased though. How'd you get on Lorne?", he said turning to face Lorne who tried not to look as guilty as he felt.

"Ellie didn't take too kindly to the idea either", he said and Sheppard nodded.

"Ah well….they'll just have to get used to it wont they?", he said and they all nodded.

**oooo**

Later that day, Lyssa caught up with Sheppard as he headed to see Colonel Carter.

"So…what's going on…come on, spill?", she said and Sheppard eyed her cautiously.

"What are you talking about?", he asked and Lyssa made a tutting noise.

"I'm not stupid John and neither are the other girls……what have you and the guys been plotting? Why have we all been told we cant make love for one reason or another?", she asked and Sheppard stopped walking so that he could look at her properly.

"Look…..I just want you and the baby to be safe", he tried but Lyssa folded her arms and glared at him.

"John I'm seven months pregnant and we have made love nearly every day up to now. Why the sudden change of heart?".

Sheppard sighed deeply, he knew she obviously wasn't buying the 'I'm concerned' routine and so decided to just tell her the truth. It would be easier in the long run.

"Okay look…..Ronon is already holding out on Chrissie and Reece said his ex lost their kid because he and her had been really going at it in the bedroom department so Lorne, being worried about Ellie after the last time, suggested this pact where none of us have sex for a while", he said and Lyssa nodded with some interest.

"Lorne huh?", she said and Sheppard nodded.

"Well…..it would interest you to know then that Evan broke your little pact last night. He and Ellie made love and then he told her they shouldn't do it until the twins are born".

Sheppard stared at her for a moment before he said,

"That sneaky little…….", he trailed off as he spotted Lorne further down the corridor and he took off at a run.

"Hey Lorne! Come here you little…….."

Lyssa laughed as Lorne spotted Sheppard racing toward him and he too took off at a sprint.

**OOoOO**

A while later, Ellie who had bumped into Lyssa earlier, and Rodney looked up to see Lorne being frog-marched into their lab by a disgruntled looking Sheppard, Reece and Ronon.

"What is this?", Rodney asked impatiently and Sheppard replied.

"Major Lorne has been officially relieved of his duties for today. He's all yours McKay…..if you need anything today….anything at all…..Lorne is your guy".

Ellie giggled and Lorne glared at her.

"You snitched on me…..I cant believe you snitched on me!", he said and Ellie shrugged.

"Well I didn't know about your little pact at the time so don't blame me….it's your own fault…..you shouldn't be so easy", she said coyly and Lorne coloured as Sheppard, Ronon and Reece all agreed with her.

"Would someone like to explain to me what the hell is going on here. I'm a very busy man", Rodney moaned.

"It's a need to know thing McKay…..just make sure you use Lorne well today", Sheppard advised and McKay suddenly smiled.

"Well…..I did need someone to take me back to P91-84X", he said and Ellie clapped her hands together and grinned broadly.

"Oh yes…..Evan honey, you'll love that", she said and Lorne began to shake his head.

"No", he said, "Not soil samples………please tell me its not collecting soil samples", he said despairingly and McKay frowned.

"How did you know that?", he asked and Lorne glared at Ellie who blew a kiss at him as she got back to work.

"Come on…..help me", he beseeched as Sheppard and Reece grabbed his arms, McKay and Ronon following as they left to take him to the jumper bay.

"Have fun", Ellie called out, smirking to herself as she was left alone.

"Hmph……try and make me wait for six months will you……..", she added to herself, not realising that making her husband spend the day with Rodney would only make him more determined to abide by the rules of the ban.

**OOoOO**

"So……you really sent Major Lorne to spend the day with Dr McKay?", Teyla asked as she and Reece had lunch together on one of the upper-most balconies where very few people ever went.

"Yeah……he didn't stick to our agreement", Reece replied and Teyla raised an eyebrow at him.

"This agreement, was that why you didn't accept my invitation into my quarters last night?", she asked and Reece looked away.

"Sort of……but honestly…..Teyla….I don't want you to feel there's any pressure about us sleeping together…….", he was stopped abruptly as Teyla kissed him.

Reece pulled her onto his lap, their sandwich wrappers and bottles of water falling to the floor.

Teyla pushed her hands up under Reece's T-shirt and moaned at the feel of the solid muscle that she found there.

She moved so that she was straddling him and Reece groaned as he ran his hands down her back and cupped her small, pert behind in his palms.

Their mouths wrenched apart and Reece moved his lips to her neck as she continued her exploration of his abs, her head falling back in abandon.

"God….Teyla…….I really don't wanna spend a day with McKay but you're driving me crazy here", he said and Teyla smiled.

"Then the decision is entirely yours….James", she said and Reece groaned again.

"Do you have anywhere to be?", he asked and Teyla shook her head.

"Oh….god….McKay……but damn it….you're worth it", Reece said, standing up, Teyla wrapping her legs around him as he strode away with her.

**OOoOO**

Lorne yawned and leaned against a tree as Mckay crouched nearby, collecting his precious soil samples.

"You know this stuff is amazing. The make up of the soil is unbelievable", McKay said and Lorne raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really", he said sounding as disinterested as he possibly could.

"You know Major I cant believe that you and Ellie actually have anything at all in common because you really just don't seem to understand anything about what it is we do", McKay commented and Lorne pushed away from the tree.

"I understand that the technical stuff you do is important but what I don't understand is what is so damn interesting about a load of soil", he said and McKay shook his head.

"There are four aspects of the soil equation. The first is what to do when aluminium is missed because of X-Ray interference. The second is how to treat soil potassium. The third is how to treat soil elements not included in the equation and the fourth is a suggested change in the equation for the uncertainty in the soil composite concentrations".

Lorne stared at McKay.

"Could you please speak English, you're sending me over the edge", he said flatly and McKay raised his hands in the air.

"You military types, you really don't give a crap do you?", he said getting stroppy and Lorne sighed.

"Honestly McKay, what am I supposed to do? Care?", he asked, then added, "And by the way….Ellie and I have plenty in common, trust me".

**OOoOO**

"God, you're beautiful", Reece told Teyla as she stood before him wearing nothing more than a smile.

She certainly felt that way when Reece looked at her like he was doing right then. A warm flutter raced through her belly, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Thank you", she finally replied.

She stepped forward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid her palms over the side expanse of his chest.

"You are very beautiful too", she told him. Touching him made her feel drunk with longing, made her want to wrap her legs around his waist and……..

As though he had read her thoughts, Reece shrugged out of his shirt and removed his jeans and shorts, kicking them aside as he reached for her.

He nudged Teyla backwards, towards the bed, kissing her and making her head swim as she felt the cool sheets at her back and the red hot man on top of her.

Reece had wanted to take his time, to make this first time a memorable experience for both of them but it seemed that Teyla had other ideas and who was he to argue with what the lady wanted.

She reversed their positions and straddled his hips, her palms resting on his chest as she looked down at him.

"You are certain you want to break your pact?", she asked, her voice teasing as she hovered above his hard length and Reece groaned as he felt her rub herself slightly against him.

"Teyla…..", he replied, his voice holding a slight warning as she leaned more over him, her breasts appearing in front of his face and he leaned up and caught one nipple in his teeth, making Teyla grind her hips more fully against him.

"I asked you a question Major", Teyla said eventually and Reece gripped her hips and lifted her so that he was poised against her moist entrance.

He pushed her down slightly, the tip of him entering her fractionally and Teyla gasped as he said,

"Does that give you your answer?".

"Oh yes", Teyla replied, pushing herself further onto him and they move moaned as passion over took them both.

**OOoOO**

"Well thank you for today Major, it was most helpful", McKay said as he and Lorne parted company as they exited the jumper bay.

"Yeah it was gripping", Lorne muttered under his breath has he headed for the level changer so that he could go and find Ellie and ask her how the hell she put up with McKay on a daily basis.

He was just walking past Teyla's quarters when her doors opened and he was greeted by the sight of Major Reece just doing up the buttons of his shirt whilst Teyla kissed him and clung to him like she was never going to see him again.

Lorne stopped in his tracks and stared and Reece froze as he saw Lorne gawping at him.

Teyla moved away from Reece as she too caught sight of Lorne watching them.

"Aw crap", Reece muttered and Teyla grinned.

"You are so dead", Lorne said taking after Reece as he fled down the corridor.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 07.11.2007

Title : Loves' Baby Bond

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 4 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language (poss), Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Secret.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : How will the women of Atlantis cope when the men introduce a temporary 'no sex' ban on them?**

"I don't believe this…..you got Reece to break the ban?", Chrissie cried the next morning and Teyla cleared her throat demurely.

"I believe he said that I was worth a day with Dr McKay", she said sounding very happy and Ellie and Lyssa grinned at one another.

"The way Evan moaned on about Rodney and the soil last night I don't think he'll ever touch me again", Ellie said and Chrissie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Good…..then you'll know how it feels to go without the man you want for so long".

"So Ronon is still not giving it up?", Lyssa asked and Chrissie shook her head.

"What about John?", Ellie asked and Lyssa sighed.

"No, he had the pyjamas on again last night……he actually looks quite sweet in them", she replied and Ellie giggled at the thought.

"This ban is ridiculous and I think it's about time Ronon got a taste of what he's been missing", Chrissie said determinedly.

"So tonight is 'the' night?", Ellie asked and Chrissie nodded.

"Oh yes……".

**OOoOO**

Major Reece sighed deeply for what must have been the twentieth time in as many minutes.

"Look could you please stop doing that….it's very distracting", Rodney muttered as he lay half under a console in one of the cities unused sectors and Reece yawned.

"Sorry", he said and Rodney rolled his eyes.

"And that…..stop yawning", he instructed and Reece shook his head.

"Anything else you'd like me to stop doing? Breathing….how about that? Should I stop breathing….would that help at all?", he asked and Rodney tutted.

"There is no need to be sarcastic……just pass me that torch would you….that'll do for now", he said and Reece rolled his eyes in despair.

"What is it your messing with under there anyhow?", he asked of Rodney who made a noise of disgust from under the console.

"I am not messing, I am fixing", he said haughtily and Reece sighed again.

"Right…..sorry…….", he said thinking this was going to be one long, incredibly boring day.

**OOoOO**

Ellie and Chrissie hovered outside the training room door, waiting for Ronon's last trainee to leave.

"Now you're sure the door won't open?", Chrissie said to Ellie who was working on the wall panel.

"Yes….I'm sure. When you're done and you want to leave you'll have to take off the panel on the inside and swap the red and blue crystals around to open it again. If that doesn't work you'll have to buzz me", Ellie replied and Chrissie nodded, hoping her plan would not be in vain.

Finally the marine who had been training with Ronon left, eyeing them with some interest as Ellie screwed the wall panel back into place.

"Right..it's good to go. Once you close the door after you that will be it", Ellie told Chrissie then added, "Good luck".

"Thanks", Chrissie replied as she took a deep breath and entered the room, the door sliding shut behind her and Ellie heard it lock into place and walked away with a smile on her face as she thought about what Ronon was going to get.

**OOoOO**

Ronon wiped his brow as he saw Chrissie enter the room and he smiled at her before turning away to put away the gear that he and the marine had been using to train with.

When he turned back around his jaw dropped as he saw Chrissie stood with no T-shirt or bra on and was just removing her boots and combats.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked roughly, glancing at the door, then moving so that he shielded her from it with his body.

"Relax, the door is locked", Chrissie told him and Ronon frowned and glanced back at the door.

"Locked?", he repeated, not knowing that the doors could lock…..and then it dawned on him.

Ellie.

He turned back to face Chrissie and waved a hand at her, trying not to notice that she was now totally naked.

"I know your game and it's not going to work", he told her, then continued, "There is no way I am spending the day being a slave to McKay….it's bad enough going off-world with him. I've heard all about Lorne's day with him and Reece was telling me only an hour ago that he never knew that fixing a console could be so mind numbing".

"Uh-huh", Chrissie responded as she approached him and reached for his belt.

"Chrissie…….", Ronon grumbled, feeling his resolve begin to crumble as she reached inside his pants whilst pressing her soft body up against him.

"Hmmm?", Chrissie said as she pressed kisses to his neck, tasting his salty skin and Ronon's head dropped back slightly as he tried to keep a check on his senses.

He tried to keep his hands off of her, clenching his fists at his sides but when she freed his erection totally from the confines of his pants and pressed her stomach against him, he couldn't hold back any longer.

He grabbed her ass and ground against her with a growl of hunger and need as his mouth crushed down over hers.

Chrissie made a mewling noise as pleasure coursed through her and she threw her arms around his neck, rubbing her hard nipples back and forth across his material covered chest.

Ronon, as if reading what she wanted, let go of her long enough to drag his top over his head and then he grabbed her again and she repeated her actions, moaning as this time her nipples connected with his skin.

"Oh God….Ronon…..", she sighed as he lowered her down onto the training mats and she squirmed against him as the cold hit her back.

Ronon kicked his boots off and removed his trousers.

He moved down her body and lowered his mouth to first one nipple, then the other, teasing them both with his tongue and teeth and Chrissie's body jerked against him as tiny jolts of what seemed like electricity spiralled right down into her core.

Ronon kissed his way down to her soft mound and was just about to pleasure her with his tongue when she gripped his head in her hands and pulled, wanting him to move back over her.

Ronon….please….I don't think I could stand it……just….just…..", Chrissie didn't know how to word what she wanted but Ronon already knew and with one firm movement he slid his hard length into her and buried himself to the hilt.

Chrissie made an O shape with her mouth as he stole her breath and Ronon gritted his teeth as her inner muscles clenched at him tightly.

"You okay?", he asked eventually, his mouth close to her ear and she could only nod in response.

He began to move, slowly at first with long tantalizing strokes but when Chrissie began to pant and moan and he knew she was getting close he speeded up, gripping her hips as he ground into her relentlessly and it wasn't long before she was crying out as her orgasm raged through her body.

Her release set him off and he pumped into her as he raced toward his goal.

He growled low in the back of his throat as he came and Chrissie wrapped her arms around him as he spilled his seed into her.

After a few moments she whispered,

"Wow".

Ronon smiled.

"I had wanted to do this differently you know……somewhere a little more romantic….take our time…..", he trailed off as Chrissie gripped his face in her hands.

"Ronon……I couldn't wait any longer. This was what I wanted and besides, we have all the time in the universe for slow love-making".

"I suppose you're right", he replied, bending to kiss her and Chrissie felt herself melting all over again.

Eventually they got dressed and Chrissie moved over to the control panel and did as Ellie had told her to but the door wouldn't open.

She then had to buzz for Ellie and they waited for her to arrive, passing the time kissing and cuddling.

Eventually the door slid open and they turned to leave only to be confronted by Sheppard and Lorne who had Ellie sandwiched between them…..a look of guilt on her face.

"You told them?", Chrissie accused and Ellie shook her head.

"It wasn't her…….", Sheppard said, glaring at Ronon as he continued,

Captain Ryan who you were training with earlier told us that Chrissie and Ellie looked like they were up to no good with the door mechanics and we put two and two together".

"Yeah and I know my cousin and when she wants something badly enough, she generally gets it", Lorne said, smirking at Chrissie who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Damn it", Ronon cursed as Sheppard and Lorne grinned at him.

Sheppard pressed his ear-piece as he smiled at Ronon.

"McKay this is Sheppard…….just so you know, Ronon volunteered to spend the day with you tomorrow so whatever you need just let him know".

"Oh right…..joy….I'll look forward to that…thanks", Rodney's voice came back sounding perplexed.

He had no idea why so many people were wanting to spend time with him lately. Maybe, finally, people were beginning to appreciate his role on Atlantis and just how important he actually was to the expedition.

"Thanks for that 'buddy'", Ronon said, hooking an arm around Chrissie's shoulders as they all moved along the corridor.

"You're welcome", Sheppard said feeling extremely pleased that up to now he was the only one who hadn't given in to the temptation of the female flesh.

But how long would his determination last?

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 09.11.2007

Title : Loves' Baby Bond

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 5 of ?

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language (poss), Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Secret.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : How will the women of Atlantis cope when the men introduce a temporary 'no sex' ban on them?**

"Just be aware", Ronon advised Rodney the next morning, "If you get on my nerves I'll just shoot you".

"What?!", Rodney replied, his voice taking on the usual high pitched tone it got when he was alarmed in some way.

"Just joking", Ronon replied, smiling at Rodney as he dumped the equipment he'd been carrying for him down on the lab bench in front of him.

"Oh yes….highly amusing", Rodney replied, not quite sure if Ronon was joking or not.

"Just don't give me crap to do today and we'll get along just fine", Ronon said and Rodney cleared his throat nervously.

**OOoOO**

In the mess hall Ellie and Lyssa sat side by side eyeing their husbands hungrily as they got the coffees.

"Do you think it's normal to want to make love to your husband so badly?", Ellie asked, her eyes lingering on Lorne's ass as he bent to get a tray.

"Most definitely", Lyssa replied looking Sheppard up and down appreciatively,

"Especially when they look like our husbands do".

"Mmmm", Ellie said, grinning wickedly at Lorne as he and Sheppard headed for their table.

"You can cut that out right now", Lorne said as he put the tray down on the table and Ellie glanced at Lyssa before replying innocently,

"Cut what out?".

"Looking at me like that", Lorne replied as he and Sheppard sat down.

"Like what?", Ellie said smiling sweetly at him and Lorne shook his head at her as he handed her her coffee.

"You 'know' what", he said finally breaking into a grin and Sheppard tutted at them.

"Now you know what will happen to poor Lorne if you take advantage of him again don't you", Sheppard said to Ellie and she pouted at her husband.

"But am I not worth it? Major Reece told Teyla that she was", she said and Lorne and Sheppard looked at each other with disgust clear on their faces.

"Creep", Lorne muttered.

"Ass hole", Sheppard agreed and Lyssa kicked him under the table.

"So I'm not worth a day with Rodney am I not…..all the others have done their time…why not you?", she asked accusingly and Sheppard gulped as Lyssa glared at him.

"Lyssa……honey its not about us….it's about keeping the baby safe", he said and Lorne nodded.

"That's right….the babies…", he agreed looking at Ellie who merely grinned wickedly at him again.

Lyssa sighed and looked away and Sheppard could tell she was a little upset.

Thankfully the subject was soon changed and the four of them chatted about other things but Lyssa couldn't forget that her husband was the only one who had held out and she was beginning to wonder why.

Was it her? Was it because she looked like she was carrying a small beach ball attached to her front these days? Had he gone off her and was using Lorne's ban as an excuse?

Silently she made her mind up that tonight she would find out just how good her husband's willpower was.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard had just handed over the day watch to Reece and was headed down the corridor toward his office when Lyssa suddenly appeared out of a side opening and pushed him up against a wall.

"Whoa….Lyss….", he managed just before her mouth closed over his and he groaned as she went directly for his crotch with one hand.

'What the hell was wrong with women these days', he thought to himself. 'Enforce a sex ban on them and they turn into raging nympho's!'

"I know you want this John…..just admit it", Lyssa murmured in between kisses and Sheppard groaned, his restraint wavering as his hands moved to caress her hips.

But just when Lyssa thought she was getting somewhere, he tore his mouth from hers and set her gently away from him.

"Now, now", he said wagging a finger at her. "You know the rules……", he trailed off as Lyssa made a loud noise that showed her discontent before storming away down the corridor.

Sheppard shook his head as he watched her go.

'Women', he muttered, 'They're all sex mad!'.

**OOoOO**

Ellie lay on her back on hers and Lorne's bed and ran her hands over her now _slightly_ bigger 'bump' and marvelled at the fact that there were two babies in there.

"You okay?", Lorne asked as he emerged from the bathroom, fresh from his shower and Ellie nodded, her eyes widening as he dropped the towel from his hips and moved over to the bed wearing nothing more than his dog tags.

He got onto the bed by her side and placed his hand with hers on her abdomen.

He bent his head and whispered against her skin,

"Hey guys……you okay in there?".

Ellie giggled and touched a hand to his head.

"I love you", she told him and Lorne raised his head to look at her.

"And I love you", he replied, dropping a kiss onto her mouth before moving back slightly and they both stared at one another, heat beginning to sizzle between them.

"Evan…..", Ellie murmured as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down toward her for another kiss.

Lorne felt himself begin to harden as he ran his hand up her abdomen and he cupped one breast in his palm, his thumb teasing her nipple and Ellie moaned and arched into his touch.

Lorne knew that they were playing with fire and he knew exactly what Ellie wanted but he was determined that this time he wouldn't give in to her.

He moved down her body and began to kiss her thighs, parting them and pressing his mouth to the insides, his teeth nipping and Ellie gasped and clutched at the bed sheet as she waited for him to touch her where she most desired.

Lorne trailed a finger down the middle of her moist lips, smiling when Ellie moaned loudly and thrust her hips at him.

"Sweetheart you know we're not supposed to be doing stuff like this", he said, his voice husky and slightly strained from holding back his passion.

"I don't care…..Evan I want you so badly…….plea………ohhhh", she trailed off, moaning as he slid one finger inside of her.

Lorne gritted his teeth as she squirmed with pleasure as he pushed his finger gently in and out of her, massaging her clitoris with his thumb and then he pushed in a second finger in too and Ellie went crazy as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm.

Suddenly she sat up, startling him and he wasn't prepared as she knocked him onto his back and straddled him.

"Ellie…….", he grumbled sternly but she just smiled down at him, her face flushed with sexual excitement.

"I need to feel you inside of me", she told him and Lorne tried to frown at her whilst his traitorous body grew even harder at her words.

"I was inside of you", he tried but she shook her head, her long brunette curls tumbling around her shoulders as she bent and brought her face down close to his.

"As nice as your fingers are……I need too feel something like………this…..", she said as she positioned herself so that the tip of his erection was the teeniest bit inside of her.

"No……Ellie………", Lorne said but she kissed him.

She knew that if Lorne really wanted to he could stop her from pushing herself all the way down onto him and so she teased him, moving her hips backwards and forwards to see if he would grab them.

He did but it was only to press her further down onto his throbbing shaft.

"The twins?", he murmured and she smiled and touched a hand to his face as she looked down into his eyes.

"They'll be fine Evan…….making love is perfectly safe, you know that as well as I do", she assured him as he sat up and pressed his face against her breasts and they both moaned as his action made her slide a little further down onto him.

"If you dare snitch on me this time……….", he managed to say as Ellie pushed herself all the way down and she gasped as her orgasm began to build again.

"The secret is safe with me…..", she managed as Lorne's hands went around her back and his mouth closed over one nipple.

**OOoOO**

Sheppard sighed as he went to kiss Lyssa goodnight but she turned her back on him.

"Lyssa?", he said but she ignored him.

"Lyssa?", he said again, moving closer to her and pressing his lips to her shoulder which she immediately shrugged out of his way.

"Lyssa?", he repeated and suddenly Lyssa moved so that she lay on her back.

"WHAT?", she snapped and Sheppard raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're still mad with me I take it?", he said and she glared at him.

"You're very perceptive aren't you?", she replied sarcastically.

"Lyssa…….", Sheppard began but she cut him off, saying angrily,

"John if you don't find me attractive because I'm pregnant just have the guts to tell me, don't use this stupid ban to get out of making love to me, you're just insulting me".

Sheppard groaned as he realised just how badly him banning them from making love had upset her.

He slid an arm around her middle under the sheets, his hand caressing her distended belly.

"Lyssa you are never more beautiful to me than you are when you're pregnant".

Lyssa looked at him for a moment before she replied a little uncertainly,

"Really?".

Sheppard cursed softly.

"Yes really!", he told her, bending to kiss her and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their kiss deepened and Lyssa moaned into Sheppard's mouth as he slid a hand down her thigh.

"Don't you be getting all excited now", he murmured and Lyssa smiled,

"Too late for that", she replied as she moved and he rolled onto his back as she straddled him.

Sheppard smiled up at her and ran his hands up her thighs then caressed her hips and Lyssa bit her lip as desire washed over her.

"So….you still find me attractive even though I look like I've swallowed the front end of a puddle jumper?", she teased and Sheppard jerked his hips so that his erection pressed against her intimately.

"What does that tell you?", he asked, sighing happily as Lyssa raised herself up and positioned him at her entrance.

"It tells me that you want to make love just as much as I do", she replied as she impaled herself onto his length slowly.

"Ah….jeez….Lyssa that feels soooooo good", Sheppard said and Lyssa nodded, unable to speak as she rose and fell, her senses overwhelmed by pleasure.

"I really hope that after the baby is born you still want to make love just as badly", Sheppard said as he reached up and flicked her achingly sensitive nipples with his thumbs and Lyssa gasped and rested her hands on his chest as she felt the waves of her orgasm beginning to build.

"I…….I'm sure……I…..aghhhh……ohhhhhhh John……..", she replied and Sheppard sat up and put his arms around her to keep her upright as she exploded.

Her release set about his and it wasn't long before he growled in pleasure as he came.

Eventually Lyssa moved off Sheppard and settled by his side, his arms going around her as he said sleepily,

"The guys are gonna love this……."

Lyssa smirked happily and snuggled against him.

"But you love me right?", she said and he nodded,

"Oh hell yeah……well worth every nasty little thing that McKay is going to throw at me".

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 12.11.2007

Title : Loves' Baby Bond

Author : ElaineDex

Chapter : 6 of 6

Rating : M

Pairings : Lt. Col. John Sheppard/Lyssa Sheppard

Major Evan Lorne/Dr. Ellie Lorne

Ronon Dex/Lt. Chrissie Lorne

Teyla/Major James Reece

Warnings : Some Strong Language (poss), Angst.

Spoilers : This story is part of a series and follows on from Loves' Secret.

Feedback : Yes please, always welcome whatever it may be.

Disclaimer : Dr. Ellie Lorne, Major James Reece, Lt. Matthew Franks, Lt. Chrissie Lorne and any O/C's are mine. Lyssa Hunter-Sheppard belongs to Kazavid and is from her Atlantis stories Behind The Mask and Reunions. Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately, has nothing to do with me.

**Summary : How will the women of Atlantis cope when the men introduce a temporary 'no sex' ban on them?**

Lyssa awoke in the middle of the night with what felt deceptively like labour pains.

She tried to dismiss them as she still had a month and a half to go but the more she tried to sleep, the more the pains persisted.

In the end she got up and paced, glaring at Sheppard who was blissfully asleep whilst she was in agony.

Eventually she realised that she would have to wake him and she shook him none too gently to get his attention.

"Wha? Whatsamatter?", he slurred sleepily and Lyssa groaned and tried to rub the bottom of her own back.

"I think the baby is coming", she told him and Sheppard became instantly awake.

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you sure? Are you okay? What do I do?", he asked, all but falling from the bed as his half-asleep body was forced into evasive action.

Lyssa had to smile as she replied to his questions.

"Yes I'm sure, yes I'm okay….I think…….and I need you to take Connor to Ellie and then get back here and help me to the infirmary".

"Okay", Sheppard said, pulling on some joggers, trainers and a T-shirt.

He picked up his sleeping son, complete with blanket and headed off to Lorne and Ellie's room.

**OOoOO**

Ellie and Lorne stirred as a pounding came on their door and Ellie pulled the sheet higher around her as Lorne got out of bed and pulled a pair of combats on before answering the knock.

"Sir….!!", Lorne said in surprise as a toddler was thrust into his arms.

"Lyssa is in labour…..she wants Ellie to look after Connor……it was the sex….it has to be the sex…..she's not due yet", Sheppard said in a garbled rush as Ellie joined Lorne at the door wrapped in the bed sheet.

"Lyssa is in labour?", she asked, concerned for her friend and Sheppard nodded.

"And you had sex?", Lorne queried and Sheppard began to step back out into the corridor.

"I have to go", he said quickly and Lorne raised an eyebrow at him as he called after his C/O,

"I hope everything goes well".

**OOoOO**

Five hours later and after much sweating and panting and cursing at Sheppard for getting her in that condition in the first place, Lyssa gave birth to another healthy, yet slightly premature, baby boy.

"Here he is", Dr Keller said handing their tiny son to Lyssa as Sheppard hovered at her side.

"A brother for Connor", Lyssa said, beaming up at her husband who dropped a kiss on her mouth before touching his finger-tips to his son's head.

"What are we going to call him?", Lyssa asked as Sheppard settled on the bed beside her.

"I don't know, we never discussed names", he replied and Lyssa nodded.

"I know….I thought we had some time yet but obviously he thought differently", she said looking down at the baby and Sheppard sighed.

"You scared me Lyss……it must have been the sex……maybe Reece was right and Lorne……we shouldn't have risked it….".

"Hey….", Lyssa said reaching up to touch his face. "He's here, I'm here, we're both fine…..".

"I know but…..", Sheppard began but she stopped him.

"I enjoyed myself……and everything is okay……don't think on it anymore".

Sheppard smiled and put an arm around her shoulders just as Lorne, carrying Connor and Ellie entered the infirmary.

They stopped by the doors to check with Keller that it was alright to go in and then when she gave the nod, Ellie rushed over and hugged Lyssa, cooing at the baby as Sheppard moved and took his first born son from Lorne.

"Is everything okay?……I mean you were early", Ellie said, looking from the baby to Lyssa in concern and Lyssa smiled.

"We're fine…..he's a good weight and Keller says it's all good", she replied and Ellie sighed in relief.

"It was definitely the sex though…….you are right to abstain", Sheppard piped up and Lorne and Ellie glanced at one another guiltily.

Sheppard let out a loud snort and said,

"You two are STILL at it aren't you?".

"It's all her fault….she won't leave me alone", Lorne said defensively and Ellie's eyes widened.

"You hardly fought me off", she said indignantly and Lorne sighed.

"It wouldn't have been right to fight you off, you being pregnant and all…..", he said and Ellie punched his arm teasingly.

Lyssa shook her head, laughing but then said,

"Honestly though Ellie….I'd be careful….you never know".

Ellie nodded and squeezed Lorne's hand.

"We should stop……", she said, her face serious and he nodded.

"I know this already…..it's you who's the sex mad one in this marriage", he teased and Ellie opened her mouth to retaliate but was cut off as the infirmary was suddenly flooded by their friends as news of the birth had obviously spread.

**OOoOO**

A couple of days later and Sheppard, Ronon, Lorne, Reece and McKay were all sat around in the mess hall.

"So…..you and Lyssa named the baby yet?", Ronon asked, sucking on a piece of orange, making Rodney squirm as some juice shot out and landed by his hand.

"A little consideration please", he snapped and Ronon grinned at him as Sheppard shook his head.

"We cant seem to agree on anything…..I like Steven….Lyssa likes Warrick".

"Warrick?", Rodney questioned, grimacing and Sheppard shrugged.

"I think I'll push for Steven", he said as he turned to Lorne,

"You got names all lined up for the twins yet?".

"Ellie's due the week leading up to Christmas so I'd like Holly for a girl……", Lorne trailed off as Rodney laughed,

"Oh…don't tell me…….if they're two girls, Holly and Ivy?".

Lorne looked at Rodney for a moment before pointedly ignoring him and looking back at the others and continuing,

"Holly for a girl and we both like Mackenzie for a boy".

"Nice", Ronon said nodding in approval and Lorne grinned happily.

"So……which of you is helping me out today? Surely it should be your turn by now", Rodney said looking at Sheppard who exchanged a glance with Lorne nervously.

"Ah…..I can't today Rodney sorry……got some time off cause Lyssa gets out of the infirmary today", he said.

"What about you then Major?", Rodney said as he turned to Lorne who shook his head.

"Sorry Doc but Ellie's having a scan soon so I have to be there with her".

"Okay so in that case………..", Rodney began but trailed off as he turned to see Ronon and Reece scampering away from the table leaving Lorne and Sheppard grinning until he turned back to face them and then they too got up and left him.

"Right….okay then……be like that", Rodney huffed reaching for the donuts that Sheppard and Lorne had left in their haste.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-lal-lal-la!!", Lorne sang at the top of his lungs as he and Ellie stood up on one of the highest balconies taking in some of the cool wintry air.

Ellie snuggled further into her coat as she turned to stare at her husband.

"I swear if you sing one more line of that infernal song I will……", she trailed off as Lorne continued,

"Tis the season to be jolly!!", and then he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him as he whispered in her ear, making her shiver,

"How is my favourite little Christmas pudding this evening? Have you had a good day?".

"Great…..you think I look like a pudding", Ellie muttered, ignoring his questions and Lorne laughed, smoothing his hands down over her 'bump'.

"A very yummy looking pudding", he assured her, his lips caressing her neck and he nipped at her ear with his teeth.

Ellie sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back against him.

"I wish I could've gotten you something nice for Christmas", she said and Lorne tightened his arms around her.

"I already have everything I could ever want right here in my arms", he told her and Ellie twisted around to look at him.

"I love…………ohhhh…….ouch…….you", she said, one hand gripping his arm and one hand going to her bump as a sharp pain rolled over her belly.

"Ellie?", Lorne said, concern in his voice as she grimaced and bent over slightly as another pain hit.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back inside.

"I think we should get to the infirmary", Ellie said and Lorne nodded, looking quite excited.

"So this is it….they're coming now?", he asked and Ellie nodded.

"I think so…..", she said as they headed for the level changer.

Once in the infirmary, Dr Keller made Ellie comfortable and Lorne surprised both the Doc and Ellie by being as calm as he was.

He really was enjoying the whole giving birth process and Ellie had to smile at him even through another contraction as he kissed her hand and rubbed her belly.

Much later though when Ellie started to look exhausted and in pain, Lorne's enthusiasm began to wane and she saw the concern in his face as he bent to kiss her.

"Are you okay?", he whispered and she nodded, forcing a smile to her face as she recovered from a particularly strong contraction.

She wanted him to enjoy the births' of their first children.

They had been through so much and she was determined that for once, some joy and happiness would be theirs.

"Ellie you're doing great….everything looks perfect and I think that when you feel you want to push, your babies are ready and willing to make their entrance", Keller said as she finished her latest examination.

Ellie nodded and gripped Lorne's hand as another wave hit and she felt the urge to push.

"I can see the start of the first ones' head…..well done…..", Keller praised as Ellie panted and Lorne grimaced as he lost all feeling in the hand that his wife was crushing.

After a few more pushes and a fair bit of screaming on Lorne's part as Ellie almost drew blood from his arm which she had taken to digging her nails into…their son was born.

Lorne laughed almost shakily as he stared at his son as Keller and a nurse quickly cleaned his airways and he let out a throaty cry.

"Mackenzie", he murmured and Ellie nodded before grasping at the bed sheets as another contraction forced her to begin pushing again.

Little Holly emerged already crying her tiny lungs out and Ellie laughed as she panted,

"I don't believe it….she already knows 'Deck The Halls'…..", and Lorne laughed and bent to kiss her.

"I love you", he whispered and Ellie smiled back at him.

"I love you too…….sorry about your hand and your arm".

Lorne shook his head and looked at Keller as she said,

"Major, would you like to cut the cords?".

Lorne grinned and moved to take the scissors from Keller.

Ellie watched Lorne with tears in her eyes and knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

Lorne watched the babies being cleaned up by a nurse whilst Keller saw to Ellie and when they were ready, Lorne carried Holly over and the nurse carried Mackenzie, handing him to Ellie who was now propped up and looking a lot better.

"I can see already that Holly is going to be a right little daddies' girl", Ellie commented as their daughter gazed up at her father.

"Uh-huh", Lorne said, leaning down and stroking a hand gently over his son's head.

"And Mackenzie is going to adore his mother….just like I do".

A short while later, Chrissie carrying an excited Hope, Ronon, Lyssa, Sheppard, Franks, Rodney, Teyla, Reece, Carter and Zelenka all entered the infirmary, quietly at first and then produced bottles of champagne, glasses and Christmas crackers from behind their backs.

"Merry Christmas!!", they all yelled and Ellie and Lorne smiled at one another as the twins let out startled squawks as Christmas Day arrived to the pop of champagne corks.

The End

Can the happiness last?? Find out in my next story……Loves Darker Side


End file.
